criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bit of a Stretch
A Bit of a Stretch is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventh case of the game as well as the city of Clearford. It is also the seventh case to take place in Vocation City, a district based in Clearford. Plot Gale fully recovered from his allergic reaction and was ready to get back to work. Chief Winter informed Gale of the discoveries the player made during his absence. Just then, Gale received a phone call from August Eastman, who told the team to quickly head to the city sewers and find a hidden numberpad. The phone line got cut off and the team went to the sewers where after decoding the secret code, they wandered in a dark and creepy passageway. It lead to a hidden torture dungeon where they find an Indian woman's lifeless body. The victim was an Atlantis bank teller named Anusha Gadhavi, who was pulled apart by a torture device called "The Rack". Evelyn was disgusted at this autopsy and told the team to keep an eye out for the victim's missing liver. Throughout the investigation, the team met the victim's mother, Suhani Gadhavi, who thought her daughter was a lazy sod and completely worthless. When Suhani tried to disown her daughter, Anusha, she threatened to abuse her power at the bank to take her own mother's home away from her. The team soon interrogated Aryan Chaudhri, the manager of the Atlantis Bank, which is owned by Samantha Fleming. Aryan fell in love with Anusha but he soon discovered that it was lust. As soon as he broke up with her, Anusha reported him to the CEO of Atlantis, Samantha, which nearly got him fired. A jehovah's witness named Isaac Berkovich, despised the victim for being an atheist and attacking him physically and verbally for the way he lives his life. The team didn't expect to meet the businessman they've been hearing about: Edgardo Provenza. He reveals that Anusha worked for his business as well. He admitted to hitting on her and often met with her to "do something" for a raise. Finally, the leader of the homeless community, Maria Benedetti, blamed the victim for taking away everything she had which made her homeless. She explains that the only reason why is because she was Mexican. Towards the end of the investigation, the killer was revealed to be the manager of the Atlantis Bank, Aryan Chaudhri. Aryan initially denied being the killer, accusing the team for making a false arrest. After all of the evidence was presented, Aryan admitted to killing Anusha. Aryan was glad to have done the honors after a few of The Ladri members volunteered to kill Anusha for jeopardizing the organization's master plan, revealing Aryan to be a member. The leader thought Aryan had the guts to pull off the job and decided to give him the task. So, Aryan kidnapped Anusha after their shifts were done and he took her to the hidden torture dungeon where most of The Ladri's victims are murdered. Loyal and stubborn, Aryan refused to say anything about his "savior". In court, the Honorable King was disgusted to have to deal with so many horrific killers. Aryan stated that The Ladri's master plan will soon come to fruition as soon as Gale was out of the picture. He had a message to Gale from the leader themselves, "You can't hide". Gale didn't feel intimidated and let the trial proceed. The Honorable King sentenced Aryan to 35 years in prison with no possibility of parole. Following the events of the trial, Angel reported to the team that Edgardo and Maria were having a fight at the marketplace. After breaking up the fight, the team discovered that the true reason why Edgardo broke up with Maria, while in Mexico, is that she was a member of The Ladri, revealing that the organization is a global criminal organization with its primary headquarters being in Vocation City. When the team went to arrest Maria, she held the team at gunpoint, asking to leave. Gale let Maria free and wanted to track her down later. Whilst all the action, the team helped Suhani with her trouble and learned that Maria lived in the synagogue after the victim made her homeless once they interrogated Isaac. It soon transitioned into night as the team received a text message from August Eastman, claiming that The Ladri has claimed another victim at the Cindy Opera House in the Australian quadrant of the district. Once they arrive at the opera house, they find out August wasn't lying. Stats Victim * Anusha Gadhavi (Pulled apart by a torture device called The Rack) Murder Weapon * The Rack Killer * Aryan Chaudhri Suspects Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect drinks mango lassi *The suspect eats papadums Appearance * The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect drinks mango lassi *The suspect eats papadums Appearance * The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect eats papadums Appearance * The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect drinks mango lassi *The suspect eats papadums Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes Appearance * The suspect wears green Killer's Profile * The killer smokes cigarettes. * The killer drinks mango lassi. * The killer eats papadums. * The killer wears green. * The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Torture Dungeon. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Phone, Pile of Clothes; Murder weapon identified: The Rack) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer smokes cigarettes) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Calls; New Suspect: Suhani Gadhavi) * Inform Suhani Gadhavi of her daughter's death. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone unlocked) * Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Stained Cloth) * Analyze Stained Cloth. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks mango lassi) * Investigate Synagogue Interior. (Clues: Donation Box, Holy Bible; Prerequisite: Talk to Suhani) * Examine Donation Box. Bank Statement (Bank Logo) * Examine Bank Logo. (Result: Atlantis Bank; New Suspect: Aryan Chaudri) * Question Aryan about the bank statement. (Prerequisite: Bank Logo identified) * Examine Holy Bible. (Result: Message) * Analyze Message. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Isaac Berkovich) * Talk to Isaac Berkovich about the victim. (Prerequisite: Message analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Question Edgardo Provenza about his relationship with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Investigate Indian Marketplace. (Clues: Faded Letter, Torn Card; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Death Threat) * Analyze Death Threat. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Maria Benedetti) * Ask Maria about the death threat. (Prerequisite: Death Threat analyzed) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Love Note) * Examine Love Note. (Result: Unknown Liquid) * Examine Unknown Liquid. (Result: Cologne) * Question Aryan about his love note to the victim. (Prerequisite: Cologne identified) * Investigate Altar. (Clues: Human Organ, Pile of Newspapers; Prerequisite: Talk to Maria) * Analyze Human Organ. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats papadums) * Examine Pile of Newspapers. (Result: Newspaper Article) * Analyze Newspaper Article. (09:00:00) * Question Isaac about the victim's atheist views. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Victim's Stall. (Clues: Answering Machine, Cellphone, Shredded Paper; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Machine decoded) * Analyze Answering Machine. (09:00:00) * Question Suhani about her message to her daughter. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine analyzed) * Examine Cellphone. (Result: Text Message) * Ask Edgardo about his meetups with the victim. (Prerequisite: Text Message decoded) * Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Maria's Paperwork) * Question Maria about the victim making her homeless. (Prerequisite: Maria's Paperwork unraveled) * Investigate Torture Table. (Clues: Victim's Scarf, Stun Gun; All tasks above must be done first) * Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears green) * Examine Stun Gun. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is male) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Beg, Borrow, or Steal (7/10). (No stars) Beg, Borrow, or Steal 7/10 * Break up the fight between Edgardo and Maria. (Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 7/10) * Investigate Indian Marketplace. (Clue: Gun; Prerequisite: Break up the fight) * Examine Gun. (Result: Maria's Gun) * Question Maria about her gun. (Reward: Homeless Jacket; Prerequisite: Maria's Gun identified) * See what Suhani wants. (Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 7/10) * Investigate Torture Dungeon. (Clue: Faded Pamphlet; Prerequisite: Talk to Suhani) * Examine Faded Pamphlet. (Result: Pamphlet) * Analyze Pamphlet. (03:00:00) * Give the life insurance brochure to Suhani. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Pamphlet analyzed) * Interrogate Issac Berkovich about his presence in the dungeon. (Prerequisite: Torture Dungeon investigated) * Investigate Synagogue Interior. (Clue: Torn Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Isaac) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Ladri Letter) * Analyze Ladri Letter. (09:00:00) * Arrest Maria Benedetti for being a member of The Ladri. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Ladri Letter analyzed) * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Clearford